You Found Me
by h0ldud0wn
Summary: What will one small game of Truth or Dare lead to? Drama! This is NOT a cliche ToD fanfic. Rating for language and sexual content. HHr


**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP. If I did, I would not be wasting my time writing it on here. I would be publishing it at a publishing company. Doi. But I'm not a world famous author.

**Summary:** What will one small game of Truth or Dare lead to? Drama! This is NOT a cliche ToD fanfic. Rating for language and sexual content. HHr

**Thanks:** _Marigold_ for writing the sex scene. _Leslie_ for editting it.

**A/N:** This story has been in my mind for a while. I've been searching around for _so_ long trying to find a story like this. Finding none...I decided to write one. Wow, ain't I smart?

_**Chapter One: Reminiscing**_

_July 25_

_Nope. It's not true. No way. No how. It can't be.  
I mean...it's great...it's just...  
Okay...how do I tell you this, Journal?  
__  
..._

_I'm pregnant. Again.  
Now, I know what your thinking Journal. You're saying to yourself, _'Oh no, Hermione's gone and gotten herself tipsy and fooled around with someone...again!'_  
But you're WRONG. First of all... I wasn't drunk. Everyone else was. Second of all... last time was NOT my fault. Andthird of all... I wanted it... and enjoyed it too.  
Oh, and now you're saying, _'She was foolish and didn't use protection!'_  
Okay...so...I forgot to use a condom. So? I didn't think that I could get pregnant. I mean... what are the chances? All I was thinking about was... well... sex.  
I mean... yes. I've done it before. You know the story Journal. But never with... **him**... You better know who I'm talking about. If not... it's the only boy that has his name written on every single page of this journal... and the only boy that has been in my head for over three years.  
Still have no clue? Too bad.  
But anyway, this time, I am NOT getting an abortion. Last time, no way was I going to have a child with that **retard**. Ugh._

_Much_ _Love,  
**Hermione Granger**_

Hermione lifted her quill off of the paper, capped the ink bottle, and stored both of them away. She tucked her journal under her mattress in her room and stored the key in between pages 180 and 181 of _The Everyday Witch's Guide To Brewing_. She glanced quickly at her watch that read 3:07 AM. Her tousled brown hair was twisted into a bun, but of course a few locks escaped and flew across her face from the draft coming from the open window. She rubbed her eyes and blew out the candle on her desk.  
After her eyes adjusted to the light, she stumbled over to her queen sized bed and dropped onto it. She rubbed her stomach lightly with her hand. _I can't believe that there's something inside me. I love the baby already... but what will he think? Will he let me keep it? I mean him/her? Merlin..._  
She felt a lone tear creep down her cheek. It dropped into her mouth. She had been tasting many of those salty drops lately.  
Careful not to lie on her stomach, she crawled under the covers and wiped away a new tear that was forming. She hugged the comforter close around her and let her tears drift her off to sleep.  
As she dreamt, she remembered that faithful day. That one day that changed her life.

It was the last week of the school year. Harry and the gang were in their last year at Hogwarts. It was around 11:45 on a Saturday night and all of Gryffindor tower...not to mention all of the Wizarding World... was still celebrating because the day before, Harry Potter, with the help of many, finally defeated Lord Voldemort. So, duh, people were KINDA happy.  
The younger Gryfindors had already gone off to sleep, but a couple remained. It was just Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lavendar Brown, Parvarti Patel, Dean, and Neville. They were in the common room dancing to music and drinking butterbeers. When people were getting bored of the track that was playing over and over, Lavendar stopped it and gathered everyone.  
"Okay. Me and Parvarti were thinking...since it's our last week at Hogwarts, we might as well have some fun. So... let's play Truth or Dare!" Since most of them were drunk, they shouted in agreement, only Neville cringed. "Don't worry Neville. Our dares will probably be naughty, not things that'll get you killed."  
"Okay." He seemed to lighten up a bit.  
"Okay, so everyone sit in a circle." The order of the circle was Lavendar, Parvarti, Dean, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "Here's how we're going to do it. The first round will be all truths. I'll be the victim first, and who ever wants to ask the question will ask. We'll have to drink some Veritserum first though. Then, the next victims will be the order of the circle and whoever wants to ask the question can. After everyone goes, we'll start the dares. And you MUST do the dares."  
"What if we don't want to do the fricken dare?" Dean said.  
Parvarti laughed and said, "You just get another dare. But it'll be worse than your first one, so there's no point."  
"So...can we start already?" Ron said. He nudged Harry and they cracked up about something.  
Lavendar sat down, took out her vile of Veritserum, took a sip, and passed it around. After making sure everyone drank some, she said, "Okay. I'm ready."  
All the teens looked nervously at one another. Finally Hermione said, "Have you ever made out with a girl? And if so, who?"  
Lavendar smirked and said, "Yes... with Ginny." Everyone gasped,and Ron turned bright red. Harry noticed that he was about to pounce,and he held him back, his arm muscles flexing. All the girls took notice, especially Hermione.  
"Parvarti," Ron said, "Which guy do you like?"  
She blushed and whispered softly. Everyone said, "What?" and she said the name a little louder. "Dean." Nobody was surprised, it was obvious they were attracted to each other.  
"Okay, next! Dean, who was the first person in Hogwarts that you snogged?" Harry asked.  
"Parvarti." Most of the people gasped. Everyone knew they liked each other...but making out? Never.  
"Neville, Neville, Neville. Have you ever kissed anyone?" Lavendar was pretty sure the answer would be no, but she asked anyway. And yes, the answer was no. "Oh, well I guess we know what your dare will be now!" Lavendar had an evil look in her eyes. Neville made a small, squeaky sound that made every laugh. Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing and finally stopped after a sip of butterbeer.  
"Okay Ginny... what can we do to you?" Dean thought out loud. "Out of all the people you've made love to at Hogwarts, who was the best?"  
Everyone knew of Ginny's part at Hogwarts as... well... a whore. Except for Ron. His eyes grew small until they were paper thin and his fists clenched. Harry rolled his eyes and told run to cut it out.  
"Um... I guess the best would be... Malfoy."  
"Seriously? Not Potter?" Lavendar remembered her night with him, thinking it was much better than Draco. Harry's rein at Hogwarts was the hot, muscular, brave Sex God. Yup. Him.  
"Lavendar, you think I would turn on Ron like that? He would kill me! I never shagged Ginny." Harry stated. He chugged a whole cup of butterbeer.  
"Who did you lose your virginity to, Hermione?" Parvarti was eager to ask.  
Hermione's head dropped and she whispered, "Malfoy."  
Harry, Ron and Ginny already knew this. They remembered that terrible night when Hermione came back to the common room in silent tears, telling the three of them about her rape. Other than that, she had made love to only Ron and Seamus.  
Finally getting into the game, Neville asked Ron, "Have you ever masturbated?"  
"Yes, once or twice." Lavendar and Parvarti went into a fit of laughter.  
Finally, it was Harry's turn, and Hermione was able to ask the question she was dying to have answered. "Who do you fancy? I mean, not someone to fool around with?"  
After a few seconds of pause and a few sips of butterbeer, Harry looked into Hermione's eyes. She swore that a girl could get lost in thoses two emerald pools. "Do I really need to answer that? It's you." Hermione grinned and tucked her hair behind her ears. After everyone gave out their "Aww!"s, it was finally time for the dares.

That night was surely eventful. Lavendar, Parvarti, and Ginny were dared to threesome, Ron had to seduce Lavendar, Dean had to give Parvarti a hickey, and Neville had to masturbate. Finally, it was Hermione's turn. Ginny dared her to make out with Harry for 3 minutes. Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry. Yes, she was a bit boozed up, but not as much as everyone else. She sat on Harry's lap, facing him and wrapped her legs around him. She felt the bulge in his pants against her thigh and she ignored it. They looked into each others eyes. Harry put him arms around her head and pulled her closer. Their lips touched and Harry ran his tounge on her bottom lip and she opened up for him. His tounge explored every inch of her mouth. When she dared, Hermione lifted her tounge and wrestled with Harry's. Harry backed off and let Hermione enter him. She ran back and forth over the roof of his mouth and played around with the peice of gum he was chewing. Far after the 3 minutes were over, they were still at it. Neville had already fallen asleep and the rest of the people were daydreaming and Ron and Dean were already 1/3 of their way into a wizard chess game. Ginny finally broke them apart. "Okay. We get it. You guys are into each other. All of us are going to go. You guys... do whatever you want to. Everyone left to go sleep, happy from the game.  
Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, "Follow me." He raised his wand, said "Accio cloak!" and his infamous invisibility cloak came flying their way. He wrapped it around the two of them and they snuck out. They sleathily snuck all the way to the Room of Requirement. Harry thought, "I need a nice room to pleasure Hermione."  
They stepped in and saw a gigantic water bed with whips, chains, and dildos in cabinets. There was a closet full of role playing outfits. Hermione looked at everything in disgust. "Is this what you do in your spare time Harry?"  
"Uh... no." Hermione wasn't convinced. "Look we don't have to use all these toys if you don't want to Hermione."  
"Okay." She took off the invisibility cloak and sat on the bed.  
Harry went up to her and kissed her cheek. He continued down all around her neck until he found her vunerable spot on her pulse and got a moan from Hermione. He bit and tucked at this place and Hermione groaned louder. He ripped off her shirt with his teeth and unsnapped her bra. He had never noticed how full Hermione was. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked it, while his calloused hands fondled the other one. Hermione closed her eyes and tryed to conceal her moaning. Harry stopped, got up, and let Hermione remove his shirt. Quidditch had done his body well. Hermione ran her hands over his well toned six pack and unzipped his pants. She slid them down and reached under his boxers and groped his penis. Harry continued to suck on Hermione's tits and she squeezed even harder. Harry was determined and bit, finally achieving his goal of getting her hard. He licked her stomach, took off her skirt and underwear, and licked down to her pussy. He stuck his tounge in and got a yelp from Hermione. He found her clit and circled around it. He stuck in one finger after another in with his tounge, in and out, in and out, until finally he had in 5 fingers. He took his tounge out and formed his hand into a fist. Hermione finally cummed with a loud shreik and Harry licked it all up. Hermione,after getting her breath back, sat Harry up on the bed and bent down, licking the tip of his cock. She slowly took the whole thing into her mouth, biting and sucking. Harry cummed down her throat. He got out of her and softly pushed her up against the wall. Hermione was breathing like crazy.  
"Harry... I love you. Please... please..."  
"Yes, Mione?"  
"Okay... one... never call me Mione. Two... If you love me too..."  
"I do Hermione. I do. Just name it."  
"Please... please..."  
Harry knew what she was saying and kissed her forehead. "Are you ready?"  
She nodded.  
His penis gently slid into her pussy, getting a small shreik from Hermione. Harry slowly pushed more and more... hoping that he wasn't hurting her. He layed down and Hermione started riding him. With every thrust, her boobs bounced up and down, fully turning on Harry. Hermione bent down and kissed his cheek.  
About 30 minutes later, they were done and fully clothed. They were lying side by side on the water bed facing each other. Hermione ran her fingers through Harry's hair and traced his scar with her finger.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, Harry."  
"I want you to know that this isn't one of those one night stands that I usually do. I really do want you Hermione. Not just as a lover. As a girlfriend. So, will you?"  
Hermione smiled, "Of course."  
They got up, put the cloak over them, and crept back to Gryffindor Tower.

**A/N:** Okay, so this is just the beginning. Please review! I appreciate it! Also, other than HHr, I have no idea what pairings to do. Review and tell me! ALSO I am an editor. Yeah. And if anyone needs one, just email us or review. TY!

**(c)_ Ami from h0ldud0wn_**


End file.
